Reunion of the Lost
by Jestus the Strange
Summary: The search for redemption by a certain kitsune leads her to her true love once again. O.C.xNinetails aka Kyuubi in this story. Story Postponed until I can finish everything else. Ideas do not come easily for this.
1. Reunion

A few months after Amaterasu had sealed the Dark Lord Yami away in the Celestial Ark and brought peace to the lands of Nippon and Kamui, Kyuubi limped through the rain-drenched night into the Moon Cave, clutching a wound on her left arm. She was in her human form, wearing a torn dark blue and white kimono with the right sleeve ripped off and tied around the wound to staunch the bleeding. Her now dull cream colored hair spilled onto her shoulders, the red at the tips partially covering the handle of the nine edged glaive on her back. The white fox ears poking out of the top of her head twitched as she heard something roar from the entrance to the cave,

"You can't hide forever, fox! Make it easier for yourself and surrender. Lord Orochi might even take pity on you."

Kyuubi continued to stumble through the darkness, trying to get as far into the cave as possible in her weakened state. After a few more minutes of blind stumbling, she fell to her knees, exhausted from the hours of fighting she had had to endure on the way over to the old shrine and the amount of blood she had lost. Kyuubi thought to herself angrily,

"_Why I am I so weak? I should be able to take care of a couple of black imps and that idiot Blight without breaking a sweat. What's wrong with me!?"_

Before she could get up, Kyuubi heard a bongo sound a few feet behind her. She turned her bloodied face and dodged out of the way of a beam of light that seemed to come out of the shadows to her right. She over judged the strength of her dodge and fell down a flight of stairs landing in the clearing where Orochi used to rule his dark kingdom. As she hit the end of the staircase, the tired fox demon jumped to her feet, landing gingerly on the broken ankle. She looked up the staircase and saw a black imp stalking its way down to her, the four skulls behind it glowing menacingly as they floated in a random motion. Kyuubi raised a blood soaked hand and pulled out the nine edged glaive from it's place on her back, getting into an awkward fighting stance to move more of her weight onto her left leg, when she heard someone say from the top of the staircase, a slight sneer in his deep voice,

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, huh Kyuubi?"

The fox demon looked passed the black imp standing at the base of stairs and saw a floating suit of rusted samurai armor, pierced by many swords and arrows, floating atop the stairs, flanked by two more black imps and a yellow ogre standing behind him. Kyuubi looked up at the suit of armor, a look of annoyance flashed across her face, and in an angered voice yelled,

"I could kill you without batting an eyelid and you know it, Blight. Why don't you come down here and I'll prove it to you! "

Blight laughed at the obvious bluff and drew his own rusted and battle worn samurai sword from the moth-eaten sheath on his hip, at the same time speaking in calm voice that wouldn't betray his anger towards her,

"If that is your wish, demon, then so be it. You will die by my blade!"

He commanded the imps to stay out of the fight and leaped towards Kyuubi, using his incredible speed to cover the distance between the two in a matter of seconds. He swung the sword in sweeping arc as he landed, causing a cascade of sparks to rain down from the colliding blades. Kyuubi and Blight held their blades against each other for a fraction of a second, feeling the rain assault their bodies, before they pulled apart and went at it again. Kyuubi barely had enough time to put up a good defense as Blight rained down blow after blow, driving her towards the center of the clearing. She parried a sword thrust from Blight and seeing her chance to fight back, sliced down onto the exposed handle, cutting blade and hilt off. Before she could get in another strike, Kyuubi felt a searing pain in her left arm and staggered away from Blight, her attention divided between her bleeding arm and her opponent. Blight pulled out another sword from the massive pile in his chest and leapt towards her, sword held above his head, ready to kill the wounded fox demon in front of him.

Kyuubi watched as Blight flew towards her and realized that she wasn't going to win this battle. Time seemed to slow as she waited for her death to come. She returned the sword to its place on her back and looked up to the dark sky, feeling the rain splash against her face, knowing she would never feel it or the embrace of her only love again. Blight brought his sword down with blinding speed and was met with the sound of clanging metal.

A black furred nine-tailed fox had seemingly materialized in front of him out of the shadows and blocked the killing blow with the double edged glaive on its back. Kyuubi looked down and gave a gasp of mixed surprise and anger as she saw the fox in front of her. It had silver markings on its body that traveled down its white tipped tails and ended in a giant swirl on either side of its body. It also had a nine edged glaive on its back that would have been identical to her own, had it not been for the black and silver coloring of the blade and handle. The black fox growled angrily and watched as the nine edged glaive on its back sliced through the rusted samurai sword and its master. As Blight's soul left the pile of broken swords and pieces of armor in the form of a inky cloud with piercing eyes, it voiced aloud something that sent both a cold chill down Kyuubi's spine and a wave of fury throughout her body,

"You may have saved your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend this time, Kurogin, but next time, both of you shall die. There is nothing either you or that damned god can do to stop Yami's glorious return to power. He will wreak a horrible vengeance on this world and all who--"

Before he could finish his threat, Blight loosed a piercing scream as Kyuubi sliced through him with her own blue, orange and pale yellow nine edged glaive, causing the nine tailed fox to fall to the ground and put its paws over its ears, whining in pain as the high pitched wail reached such a crescendo that it started cracking the ground. The imps on the stairs screamed in pain and exploded in a mass of flowers as their master died. When the torrent of sound ended, the rain stopped and the moon could be seen casting its pale light down on the drenched countryside of Nippon, causing everything to sparkle brilliantly in the aftermath of the month-long rainstorm. Kyuubi looked down at the fox that was struggling to its feet with a look of complete joy in her emerald green eyes and knelt down next to its stomach, wincing slightly from the pressure on her ankle. Kurogin rose shakily to his paws and uttered a low growl as he shook his head, trying to clear it of the annoying ringing that plagued him since Blight had gone. He phased into his human form and helped her up onto her feet, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his black hair and stared into her eyes with his cobalt blue ones. The two kitsune hugged each other lovingly before Kyuubi gave a small sigh and fainted out of exhaustion in his arms. Kurogin gently scooped her unconscious form into his arms and walked towards the broken stairs that led to the mouth of the cave, wondering if what Blight said was true.

A/N: I don't own Okami, but I do own Kurogin, so don't rip him off!


	2. New Enemies

A few things to say before you get started with this chapter:

A few things to say before you get started with this chapter:

I do not own Rensugo. He belongs to furry j fox.

I do not own Okami. (I wish I did though. That would be awesome.)

I own Kurogin and Kiame. Please don't rip them off without asking. It would make me very sad.

This chapter contains sexual acts and shouldn't be read by persons who wouldn't understand the words that are used in that section.

I don't own Kataki. This is a different person from the one that Blackskull526 used in his Inuyasha fanfiction, but it is still his basic concept.

Enjoy the story and don't be afraid to criticize, I need all the help I can get because this is my first story.

Kurogin walked out of the Moon Cave carrying Kyuubi in his arms, listening to the way her soft, even breaths mixed with the clinking metal of the glaive around his waist as he thought of where to bring her so she could have time to heal. He had only taken a few steps away from the entrance to the cave when he heard a husky voice call over to him from beyond the rubble of a destroyed shrine,

"So, Kurogin, did you find what you were looking for?"

The kitsune walked around the ruined shrine and found a seventeen year old wearing a gray kimono with a black collar and sash, black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at him while sitting on a rock with his arms and legs crossed. Kurogin glared at the half demon fox as he gently lowered Kyuubi against a ruined wall and dropped down next to her silently, a troubled look on his features as he stroked her cheek. He felt her shiver under his touch and quickly slipped out of his trench coat like jacket, draping it over her shivering body in one fluid motion. As soon as the warm jacket covered her torn kimono, Kyuubi stopped shivering and continued to sleep peacefully, mumbling something that sounded a little like a thank you out of the corner of her mouth before she turned over in her sleep. Kurogin smiled lightly as his lover slept and looked over at the half kitsune sitting on the rock, wondering if he should tell Rensugo about who Kyuubi is or not. He got up to stretch his legs a bit and walked over to the gate that led to Shinso Field, leaving Kyuubi's nine edged glaive, which he fondly remembered her naming it Raikou, on the ground next to her.

As he walked out onto the cobbled pathway in front of the shrine that housed a very hysterical man, Kurogin's fox ears perked up a bit as he heard a girl's giggling come from the shrine. He formed his nine-edged glaive, Kichigai-sumi, in an inferno of black flames and started walking towards the shrine, the smell of fresh blood wafting in thick waves from inside. He inched the sliding door open, and walked inside cautiously, his eyes adjusting to the dim light inside the shrine fairly quickly. He spotted the body of the shrine attendee was hanging from the back wall with a sword sticking out of his chest and his severed head was sitting on a pike with his eyes gouged out and a kunai knife sticking out of his forehead. Kurogin lowered his blade and stood in a relaxed fashion as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The kitsune turned his attention to his left and asked in a calm voice,

"Was this your doing or were you only a spectator, wolf?"

A girl who looked to be eighteen, wearing a blood spattered black kimono and purple hair, stepped out of the shadows with a big grin on her face as she looked at her handiwork on the back wall before answering in an innocent voice,

"Yep, this was my doing. He tried to exorcise me with some of his sutras, but he won't be trying anything like that again."

Kurogin watched the wolf demon walk over to a chair and plop down on it with a giggle before he stuck his sword in the wooden floor and folded his arms, thinking to himself,

"So, it seems the demons in this region are getting more aggressive. I wonder if this has anything to do with Yami's return to power?"

While she sat there, wiping her katanna clean on a nearby tapestry, the demon watched the way Kurogin looked at her and gave him a smile as she asked in a sweet voice,

"You must be wondering who I am, right? My name is Kiame and I am one of Yami's new subordinates. I take it by your expression that you don't really care for Yami and frankly neither do I."

Kurogin looked at the smiling wolf demon and asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Yami truly is returning to power, isn't he Kiame?"

She just nodded and stuck her sword back into the sheath on her back as she stood to leave. Kiame walked over to Kurogin and said in a serious voice,

"If you need my help, I'll gladly give it to you. I have my own problems with Yami as it is and I can't wait to see him begging for mercy. But we have to be careful, he has eyes and ears everywhere, trust me, I know that firsthand."

Kurogin looked down into Kiame's golden eyes and responded,

"Everyone has something against Yami, Kiame. The good thing about that little fact is that you don't have to fight alone. You can travel with us till Yami is dead and then you can do whatever you want, seeing as you'll be free. I'll wait for your answer soon, Kiame. Till then, don't get yourself into any trouble."

Having said his piece, Kurogin pulled Kichigai-sumi out of the floor and started walking towards the door, leaving Kiame to contemplate the offer he had just given her. As he walked out onto the deck of the shrine, he felt her hug his waist from behind and heard her say,

"Thank you, Kurogin."

He turned around and hugged her back, saying as he did so,

"You're welcome, Kiame. How do you know my name, though? I never told it to you and I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've met you."

She looked up and met his suspicious gaze with one of pure innocence and replied,

"A girl has to have her secrets, doesn't she?"

Kurogin sighed and relenquished his hold on Kiame as he sat down, knowing exactly what Kiame meant by what she said.

**XXXXX**

Rensugo watched Kurogin walk off towards the gate and heaved a heavy sigh as realized there was nothing for him to do. It had been going on like this ever since he had started traveling with Kurogin. Whenever one of them went off on their own, the other was left to their own devices and eventually sink into boredom. He silently stepped off the rock he was sitting on and walked over to where Kyuubi was sleeping, taking care not to make enough noise to wake her. He gently picked up her nine-edged glaive before sitting against the broken wall with the glaive balanced against his shoulder. He looked at Kyuubi's huddled body as he held her glaive and wondered what was going on through her head at the moment. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful woman next to him and focused his attention on the glaive that was perched against his shoulder. He unsheathed it carefully and placed the sheath on the ground in front of him as he marveled at the craftsmanship that went into the creation of this blade.

Each of the nine edges had a detailed foxtail with an elemental kanji behind it and a detailed motif of that element. The main shaft of the blade had a snarling fox with black fur and silver markings on its sides. Underneath the fox's muzzle, written in beautiful silver caligraphy, was the word 'Love'. He began to think back to the love in his life as he put the glaive back into its sheath and placed it at Kyuubi's feet. He then leaned back against the destroyed wall and fell asleep in a matter of seconds, dreams of the love he could never have flooding into his mind.

**XXXXX**

Kyuubi woke up with a sharp pain in her shoulders and a sprained ankle, but other than that she felt great. She sat up from clump of grass she had been laying on and looked around to see if she could figure out where she was, only to realize that she was in front of the Moon Cave.

"I wonder where Kuro is?" Kyubbi thought to herself as she looked to her right and noticed Rensugo sleeping next to her. She gently nudged the sleeping teen and he fell over onto his side with a snore, getting a giggle out of Kyuubi. She picked up her glaive, Raikou, and gingerly got onto her feet before having one of her tails snake out from behind her. She swiped the red tipped end over her injured shoulder and ankle, leaving a translucent red aura covering each spot so her brush powers could heal them while she walked. When she was satisfied with the job she had done, Kyuubi walked out from the cover of the partial wall she had been sleeping against, only to dive back next to it when an ice shard roughly her size stabbed the ground where she had been standing only a few seconds earlier. The shard shattered into a million pieces to reveal a man of about twenty with souless eyes staring at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"I see your reflexes are as sharp as ever, Kyuubi. I'm surprised to see that you're able to stand after that beating that Blight had given you only a few hours ago. Too bad you have to die or I might've been able to keep you as my personal sex slave."

Kyuubi looked at the man wearing a black hakama with white stripes running down the left and right sides of it and growled angrily as she unsheathed Raikou and held it out in front of her, ready to fight.

"Come on then, little boy. Come show me how you're going to make me your slave. I promise you that you won't ever lay your hands on me." Kyuubi threatened as she encircled the two of them in a ring of blue fire by raising Raikou and pointing the tip at his chest. The man laughed once as he unsheathed his blade and shook some ice flakes off the tip before motioning for Kyuubi to come at him with full force. She knew from experience with others who've tried to kill her that falling for his ploy would either get her killed or recaptured and sent back to Orochi. She slowly circled towards her opponent, dodging the occasional ice block that came from the tip of his blade and hearing the hiss of the ice melting against the fire. When she was close enough to reach him with her glaive, Kyuubi slashed towards his chest, only to be blocked by the flat of his blade. She twisted Raikou's handle and slid the blade towards his chest with a shower of sparks.

The man flicked his wrist and knocked the blade aside before starting his own barrage of slices, all of which seemed to miss her completely. He stabbed at Kyuubi's stomach, but changed direction at the last second to have the sword cut deep into her side. He listened to her pained gasp and took advantage of her momentary lapse in attention to aim a slice at her head, only to have the blade caught between two of her fingers.

Kyuubi grinned viciously at him before wrenching the blade from his grasp and reversed her grip on her glaive's handle before slamming it into his stomach, sending him flying into a dead tree. She flipped the blade so she could hold it by the handle and walked over to the felled tree to find the man lodged underneath the trunk, a dazed look on his face. She stepped onto the trunk and let the flame ring die down around them before sticking the blade into the ground next to his head. "Guess I won't be your slave after all, huh? Your swordsmanship definitely needs to be worked on if you want to even have a chance against me, little boy."

She swiped her foxtail across the wound in her side and left the same translucent aura around it as she walked over to Rensugo and gently kicked him in the back, still wondering who he was. When he didn't wake up, Kyuubi sheathed Raikou and made it vanish in a bright inferno before picking up Kurogin's jacket and draping it over the sleeping teen. Just in case she hadn't tried hard enough to wake him up, Kyuubi leaned down next to Rensugo's head and yelled at the top of her lungs into his ear,

"Wake up, kid!!"

**XXXXX**

Rensugo woke up with a yell and clapped a hand to his ear, almost deafend by Kyuubi's yell. He glared up at her smiling face and pushed himself into a sitting position, asking himself why she would do something like that.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" He asked as he watched a blue ember float past his face and burn out as it touched Kyuubi's hand. Rensugo sighed and stood up, only to get tackled back to the ground by Kyuubi as a giant ice spike flew over their heads, barely grazing Kyuubi's back. She rolled off him and got pinned to the ground by two ice shards through the hands, causing her to cringe in pain. "You didn't really think that you'd be able to finish me off that easily, did you Kyuubi?"

Rensugo got up and unsheathed his two short swords to see a man standing over Kyuubi with a sword pointed at her throat. He lunged at the man and swung Gao Kin at his head, only to be met with a thick wall of ice that seemed to have sprouted up out of no where. The wall continued to grow until it made a cocoon of frosted ice, keeping Rensugo from seeing what was going on inside.

**XXXXX**

The man smiled evily at the pinned down kitsune and placed his blade on her chest before slicing down from the colar to the bottom of her kimono. He dropped his sword and sat down cross-legged next to Kyuubi's waist, savoring the feeling of victory he felt when he looked at her beautifully shaped body. He moved a hand under the opening he had made in her kimono and gently squeezed one of her breasts, listening to her surprised gasp with a satisfied look on his face. He then moved his other hand towards her womanhood and moved his head a little to the left to avoid the kick that Kyuubi threw at him. He laughed at her attempt to hurt him and brushed his hand over her clit, sending a tremor of pleasure through her body.

"You shouldn't be quick to make promises you can't keep, Kyuubi. It makes you look weak. In case your wondering, my little slave, my name is Kataki." Kataki said as he gently rubbed her slit, making her sigh in pleasure as she shuddered beneath his touch. He cararessed her other breast as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, moving his tongue passed her protesting lips and into her mouth . She tried to fight against him, but the ice spikes that had impaled her hands had frozen them in place. Kataki felt her resist against his touch and decided to make things a bit more pleasurable for her. He slid a finger into her womanhood as far as it would go before pulling it out till his finger tip was still inside her wet folds and repeated the process, listening to the way her breath started to quicken as he sped up his pace. He continued the pistoning motion as he moved his mouth down the side of her neck, kissing as he went.

Kyuubi groaned as she felt Kataki insert another finger into her wet slit, adding to the growing ecstasy that his touch was bringing her body. She resisted the urge to start bucking her hips against the thrusts of his fingers and started to melt the spike pinning her hand to the ground with a tiny blaze, hoping that it would go unnoticed by Kataki as she felt him rub her clit between his index and thumb. She gritted her teeth to keep the moan from escaping her mouth and continued to melt the ice keeping her from punching him in the face. Kyuubi cheered on the inside when she could move her fingers again and wrenched her right hand straight up, leaving a small hole in her palm. She slammed her fist into Kataki's face and sent him reeling backwards. She took this oportunity to melt the other spike and kick him through the wall of ice behind him with enough force to shatter the entire thing. She jumped to her feet and held her split kimono together with one hand while she balled the other into a tight fist as she watched Kataki stagger to his feet holding his jaw. "There's a lot more where that came from, pervert. Try anything like that again and you will be sent back to Orochi in ten seperate boxes!" She growled as Raikou blazed into existance again in her balled up fist.

Kataki spit out a loose tooth and some blood from his mputh before snickering in her direction and picking up his sword. He looked over at Kyuubi and winked at her before walking up the steps to the Moon Cave, disappearing in a bright, blue light as he walked through the cave entrance, his voice echoing around the area before fading in with the background noise of crashing waves, "Orochi will be very pleased to know that you're still alive, Kyuubi. I hope he leaves you alive long enough to let me finish what I started. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!"

Rensugo looked away from the bright light and saw that Kyuubi had already started walking towards the gate that Kurogin had left through an hour earlier. He rushed after her, wondering what had happened between the two of them in the ice cacoon for the last thirty minutes. He tried to ask her what had happened but was silenced by a withering glare from her striking emerald green eyes. Rensugo looked away hurriedly and didn't look in her direction for the time being. Unfortunately, he had started to turn to the left a bit and ran head-on into part of the gate with a loud thud. Kyuubi looked over at him and laughed for the first time since the fight. She made Raikou's sheath appear on her back and sheathed the glaive before helping Rensugo to his feet with a smile on her face.

**XXXXX**

Kurogin yawned as he stared at the star-strewn sky, wondering what was taking Kyuubi so long to wake up. For a kitsune of her ability, she and Rensugo should've been outside with them already. He lay his head down onto the porch and turned to see that Kiame had fallen asleep, using a cushion she had found in the Shrine as a pillow. He chuckled to himself and continued to stare up at the sky, thinking of what their next move should be. He wanted to ask Amaterasu for help, but he doubted that Kyuubi would even consider asking the goddess that killed her for help. Kurogin sighed and sat up when he heard Kyuubi's laugh come from the gate, happy that she was awake. He nudged Kiame's foot, waiting for her to wake up before bringing her over to introduce her to Kyuubi. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes as she looked around, wondering why he had woken her up in the middle of the night. She spotted Kyuubi and Rensugo coming out of the gate together and felt a chill run down her spine as she noticed the red aura surrounding her wounds.

Kyuubi helped Rensugo over to the deck, letting him sit down slowly before turning towards Kurogin and giving him a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"So, where are we off to now, Kuro? I can't wait to get my hands around Yami's dolphin neck and watch him squirm."

Kurogin sighed and looked from Kyuubi to Kiame before saying what he had to say. "Before you say anything, Kyu, consider the odds against us. There are only four of us against a veritable army of demons, imps, ogres, and an assortment of other terrible things. Not to mention Orochi, his number two demon and the one who single-handedly, the owl brothers: Lechku and Necku, Crimson Helm, the Spider Emperess, and all of the other generals he has at his disposal. We're going to need help to even get to Yami and you know as well as I do who we need to ask for help. Forget revenge for a minute and swallow your pride so we can get this over with, alright?" He waited for her reaction to what he said and looked over at the bump growing on Rensugo's forehead, chuckling as he asked where he got it.

Rensugo glared at him and let Kiame bandage his head up with a strip from her kimono sleeve before asking her name. Kiame smiled sweetly and told it to him as she sat down next to him, starting up a conversation with the hanyou to occupy him from the pain his head was giving him.

Kyuubi sat down next to Kurogin and laid her head down on his shoulder, dealing with the dilemma facing her at the moment. "Could I bring myself to ask Amaterasu for help? Kurogin brings up a good point, we do need help to take down Yami once and for all, but I'm not sure if I can bring myself to endanger two demons who haven't had a chance to live their lives yet." Kyuubi thought to herself as she looked over at Kiame and Rensugo talking to each other as if they had been friends their entire lives. As she looked at the two laughing demons, she couldn't help but remember seeing the mangled corpses of the Celestials on the ark that had brought her and Kurogin to this world. All of the children that could've grown up to become adults and have a family of their own now were floating somewhere in the heavens, looking down on her with glaring eyes, asking her why she had killed them so mercilessly. Kyuubi felt a tear trace its way down the side of her cheek as she broke down and cried openly onto Kurogin's shoulder, feeling the pent up emotions she had kept bottled up from that day explode out of her for all the world to see. She barely felt it when Kurogin wrapped his arms around her, only thinking of the screams and anguished cries of the people she'd murdered in cold blood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She screamed as she returned Kurogin's embrace, trying to hide herself from the guilt and the pleading looks of mercy all those she had killed that day had given her.

**A/N: **Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!! An author isn't good at their craft if he doesn't have people to critique his work!


End file.
